tales_from_the_hearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Finrell Jebedeebedo Daergel
Background Lived a life of seclusion, retreated from society after a life-altering event. Discovery background Feature? (The quiet seclusion of your extended hermitage gave you access to a unique and powerful discovery.) A direct descendant of Treagor, your family was hated and rejected by the tightly knit communities in New Viridia, forcing your family to travel in nomadic fashion. When you were born they attempted again to rejoin their people but were again turned away. Heading north they attempted to re-settle in Treagor's Folly with a few other families but in a strange event still unexplained to this day, everyone who left to resettle Treagor's Folly disappeared. Everyone except you, Finrell. Alone you appeared back at the edge of New Viridia. It was there at the gates that gnomes were about to turn you away for a third time, just a small child, when Gunderheim Tralledorian the 4th spied you from his tower in the city. He came down, took pity on you, and took you in. You grew up much like your adoptive father, who was a bit of a hermit amidst people who are usually marked for their outgoing nature. Quiet, reserved, and eccentric, he instilled upon you the ways of magic as handed down to himself, finding that you are naturally gifted much like your forebear. And, like your adoptive parent, you gained a fascination for the object that you believe is responsible for the disappearance of your parents: Pendulum Tower. Although the two of you developed many theories, the fact that Gunderheim is so reclusive he refuses to ever leave his home has held you back. This eventually led to a falling out of sorts between the two of you. As you grew, you began to sense that Gunderheim is more than introverted - you suspect he may be mentally ill. While you were grateful for his mentorship, you knew you would never find the answers to the questions that haunt you locked up in a tower. And so you left. You still love your adoptive father and write back and forth to him about your theories. But you have resolved to go out into the world and find out what happened to your parents, and why Gunderheim is so convinced the tower is connected to the end of the world. Around Land's End Quests Goblins in the Forest The Lollipop Guild & Hodor* vs The Goblin Tower. Our adventure began at an Inn in the Port of Land’s End. As the fates would have it, a group of misfits found themselves together longing for adventure in the world. Finrell, a gnome wizard, Snaps a gnome Mystic, Willard a halfling monk, and a large huggable-looking firbolg named Berrian that towered over anyone he stood next to. They all became well acquainted with one another, and eventually deemed our interests mutual enough to form a party. We went to the Tavern to speak with a man named Simon about a quest he had posted on the board. He spoke of a Tower of Goblins and Orcs infesting the Ash Woods reeking terror and chaos for the inhabitants of Land’s End. The presence of the Goblins in the forest cripples the residents of Land’s End’s ability to gather much needed resources. Accepting Simon’s quest, the party also accepted the assistance of Sheriff Orland, a seasoned paladin willing to take a blow from an axe or two, who deemed our quest noble and decided to join us. The party set upon their way through the Searing Woods, and into the Ash Forest where the Goblin Tower awaited them. With Orland in front, Snaps, Willard, and Berrian following close behind, while Finrell struggled to keep up with the party. They got caught in a rain storm and were forced to make camp. They decided to divide the watch up in shifts, and Berrian was first to stand watch. Shortly after the others fell asleep, Berrian noticed a group of hooded travelers walking with bare feet. Berrian did not think much of this but decided to wake and tell his tiny companion Finrell. Fin was startled by Berrian, but quickly focused on the hooded travelers. After examining their bare feet, Fin deduced the travelers to be dwarves, and therefore friendly. Suddenly, without warning Fin yelled at the travelers and took off in their direction. This woke the remaining sleeping party members, only to catch a glimpse of Fin disappear into the shrubbery. Fin outed the dwarves, rambling on something about feet and cheese. The dwarves found him rather odd but knew they could no longer hide. They removed their hoods but remained wary of little Fin. Fin asked them why they were hiding. The dwarves said the servants of Asmodeus were in these woods and wouldn’t hesitate to cut down any dwarves they found. Fin asked which direction the servants were, and the dwarves pointed in the direction of – The Goblin Tower. Fin wished them godspeed, and pointed them in the direction of Land’s End. The party fell back asleep, and Fin was on watch. He saw riders by horseback the night, one rider had a a body thrown across the back of one, and they were traveling in the direction of The Goblin Tower. Fin merely took note of the travelers this time, and decided to inform the party in the morning. The next morning, Fin informed the party of the riders in the night, and the party decided to continue on their way. First, they had to figure out which way that was. So, Willard volunteered to climb to the top of the trees. Meanwhile, Fin decided to do some foraging, finding an entire bee-hive full of honey comb. Willard spotted the Tower and the party began their way through the woods. When they got near a tree line, the Tower was in their sights, when they stumbled upon a dead body. It was a hunter from Land’s End, Simon had mentioned that many hunters had gone missing. Fin decided to investigate the body for clues, when he sprung a trap! All of a sudden, he was tied up and hanging from a branch with a bell attached to it. The bell rang for a moment, but as long as Fin didn’t struggle, it wouldn’t ring. With a swing of his great sword, Sheriff Orland cut Fin free of the rope, and Berrian caught the little one before he fell. The party stayed behind the tree line as it scouted the Goblin Tower. There was an archer keeping a lookout on top of the tower, but was too far away for anyone to reach with spell or arrow. About halfway between the tree line and the tower was a stone wall, but there wasn’t any cover between the two, only knee deep grass. Fin claimed to be very sneaky, but after springing the trap on the tree, the party did not believe him. However, Fin carefully walked out of the trees and dove into the grass as if he was going for a swim, and swim he did. Fin swam and weaved his way through the grass, with his long pointy wizard hat carving the way ahead. In no time, Fin made it to the stone wall. He then looked up at the tower and set his gaze on the archer. Fin meticulously contemplated which spell to use, then with a squint and a squeak let three bolts of magic missile fly heading right towards the goblin. With each bolt landing a direct hit, the goblin noticeably fell limp, and nearly falling from the tower all together. Witnessing these two somewhat miraculous feats by Fin, the party rallied at his position with praise. Then, the towering but gentle Berrian volunteered to scout out the front door of the tower. He poofed out of sight, and the party only saw footsteps in the grass. When he poofed back into sight, he informed the party that the coast was clear. So, the party began made their way to the entrance of the Tower. When they were nearly there, they spotted a goblin returning to the Tower from the south. The party hurried inside, where the party decided to hide, wait, and jump him when the goblin entered. Which they did, knocking him unconscious, making sure to secure the goblin with rope. The party took a short rest while they waited for the goblin to wake. When consciousness returned to the goblin, he began to scream, but with a hand over his mouth we began probing for information. The goblin called himself Chief Fut Fut, and claimed to be in charge of the goblins in this tower. Fin was overly skeptical of the goblin, claiming you can’t trust them, but the rest of the party was inclined to believe Chief Fut Fut. Fut Fut informed the party that the orcs were ordering the goblins what to do, and that the orc treasure was on the upper level of the Tower, but there was also a very valuable treasure underneath the tower being guarded by a powerful basilisk. The party decided to spare Chief Fut Fut for now, leaving him bound and gagged by the entrance to the tower so they could deal with him later. The party overheard voices in the next room, recognizing some voices as goblin, and another as orc. When the voices went away, the party decided to enter the room, where they found a lift that went down. They determined this must be the way to the basilisk. So instead of facing that right away, the party ventured upstairs. They neared a room near the top of the spiraling stairs where they heard voices again. They burst into the room as goblins and orcs were mid chatter. The party made short work of the room, even finding a treasure chest in the back. Before they were able to loot the chest, the party heard more voices coming up the stairs. Fin, in a moment of pure clairvoyance, decided to take the head of an orc and use it to intimidate the oncoming voices when they arrived. When the door flung open, Fin was standing right there for them all to see. He held up the bloody decapitated head and squeaked aloud the following phrase: “DON’T FUCK WITH US!” The room fell def… followed by roarous laughter! The goblins and orcs found Fin more amusing than intimidating and helped themselves in. An orc eyed Fin right out the gate and “WHOMP” struck Fin down, incapacitating him. However, the goblins and orcs were no match for the party. Snaps summed forth a mighty whirlwind against the attackers that disoriented them. Orland bloodied an orc before being bloodied himself. Using his fists as weapons, Willard dispensed with at least two goblins on his own. But it was the humble Berrian that ultimately swayed the tides of battle. Berrian revived Fin and then relied on his marksmanship with his sling to attack the foes. The battle had already bloodied friend and foe alike, Finrell decided it was time to put an end to this battle. Focusing his power within his hands, the room grew warm, Fin’s eyes turned red and he glared at the orc that had struck him down before. He casted burning hands, and fire flew from Fin’s fingers, the foes were engulfed in flame, incinerating the remaining foes. The party patched their wounds and looted their booty from battle. They made their way back down the stairs. When they made it to the room with the lift, they pondered the possibility of venturing into the depths. Fin suggested the party explore the cavern below the tower. Snaps however, remembered the words of Chief Fut Fut about a powerful basilisk who lurked below. After being bloodied from battle, Snaps thought it not wise to press our luck any further. However, Fin was persistent and the party agreed to venture below. The party boarded the lift and Orland operated the rickety pulley system, lowering them into the depths of the Basilisk's Lair. They descended into the pitch-black darkness, when the wizard summoned a bright light emanating from his quarterstaff. At the bottom, they were faced with two paths, left or right. They explored the left most path first, taking precautions with each step, knowing that any misstep could alert the basilisk of their presence. Suddenly they heard breathing, and it was close. They looked ahead and Fin's light was already shining on the basilisk. The magnificent beast let out a snort and a yawn, then slowly recoiled back into a deep slumber. Frozen in fear after nearly waking the beast, the party slowly backed away. Back at the lift, the party decided to explore the right most path. They ventured deeper and deeper, when they reached a large open cavern. They were startled by countless goblins staring at them with weapons in hand. Then they saw Chief Fut Fut, who's life the party had previously spared. They also noticed that the numerous goblins surrounding them, were in fact mere women and children. Fin called out to Fut Fut, and inquired about his people's confinement in the cavern. Fut Fut explained that the orcs were holding the families of the goblins that worked for them captive to control the goblins. The party agreed to rescue the goblins from their captivity, in exchange Chief Fut Fut agreed that the goblins would swear to leave the forest, no longer menacing the residents of Land's End. The party returned the Land's End as heroes to the people of Land's End and goblin alike. Sheriff Orland informed Simon that the Goblin Tower had been conquered, and the menacing goblin threat was no more. Barley and Oats * Purchased and preparated the ingredients (honey, yeast). * Confronted Orland with proposal to end prohibition. Pool's Closed Chamber of the Dread Titan Harran's Tower “Without missing a blink they took up arms together, not even a chance to think of what they'd forged and weathered.” - Squawks Finrell awoken in a drunken haze, the light was harsh, and any level of noise was piercing directly to his mind. Another night of dipping into the pirate rum is not without consequence. In this moment he could only focus on one thing, the noise his guild mates were making from belly of the Kraken. The noise was very distinct, he had heard it before, it was the call for adventure. Snaps, Mahesh, and Willard were talking to Mikhail Glask, who spoke of a place in the Blood Swamps called Harran's Tower. He said Harran was a powerful wizard, Fin thought this place sounded interesting as fuck. Glask said you can only find it during a full moon. He wasn't much for details on the place, but he said he knew how to find it, and that it was full of goblins and treasure. He had Fin at wizard. So Fin, Snaps, Mahesh, Willard, and Glask, headed out towards the Blood Swamps. On their way, Willard noticed something in the woods. Fin noticed him looking into the woods. They decided to investigate the treeline, Mahesh, Snaps, and Glask continued ahead on the road. Fin sent his owl, Squawks, to do some reconnaissance but he only came back with a dead rabbit. Neither of them saw anything, so they turned to walk back to their road. Somewhere along the way, Fin noticed that Willard disappeared. Fin yelled the party to come back! After he explained the situation to the rest of the party, Glask insisted we leave Willard behind. He said we only had so much time before we'd miss our window of opportunity to find the tower. In this moment, Fin felt a visceral disgust of Glask, but knew there were more important matters at hand. In a stroke of brilliance, Snaps recalled the memories of a nearby woodland creature, and indicated that something had lured Willard away. They cut their way through the thick forest, when they came to an opening. From a distance, it looked as if Willard was talking to a tree. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be a dryad and Willard appeared smitten. Fin called out in the name of peace, but no reason was to be had. The dryad entangled Willard in vines, and melded into a tree. Fin blasted the vines with fire, releasing Willard from restraint. The dryad then swung her vines at all of us, only Fin escaped her grasp. The party was beaten and broken, they were already on the brink of destruction, when Willard looked at the dryad, and pleaded for the lives of the party. Willard spoke of our party's virtue and goodness. Fin drew inspiration from Willard's words, as did the dryad. Mysteriously, the dryad was deeply moved by Willard's words. In those words, they bonded, and she released the party, apologizing and offered assistance for their journey ahead. They asked her about Harran's Tower, and she told them of a path of stumps through the Blood Swamp. Glask did not want us to follow her advice. After Glask advocated for leaving Willard, Glask's words fell on deaf ears. The party followed the stumps through the swamp. They eventually see the tower. Fin used Squawks to do a little owl recon, where he notices there are people at the Tower. There is a goblin at the top of the tower, that looks to operate a pulley connected to a large bucket that laid at the bottom of the tower. Also at the bottom were a pile of dead bodies, a few goblins, and a hooded figure that appeared to be giving gold coins covered in blood to the goblins in exchange for the bodies. The goblins were loading the bodies onto the hooded figure's cart. Fin called out to them, but there was no response. The party was frozen in curiosity with the situation, and allowed the hooded figure to leave with his wagon full of bodies. The goblin at the top of the tower began yelling at Fin, and Fin quickly threatened his life and blasted him from his post. He looked at the other goblins at the base of the tower and promised the same fate for them if they weren't more cooperative. The goblin's weren't helpful,someone kept Fin's promise. The party found themselves with a puzzle. The only entrance was at the top of the tower, and the only way up was the bucket, that was operated from the top of the tower. The party knew not what to do. Snaps conjured a magical staircase made of clouds, the adventurers traversed the spiraling staircase up the tower. Atop the tower they found a trap door, but after recovering some blood covered gold coins from the goblins below, they managed to find their way in. Inside was a maze of hallways and corridors. There were winding hallways and creatures of all types behind any door one dared to open. In the room at the top of the tower, they found an iron door that was locked. They could not contain their curiosity for what was behind the door, be it treasure or monster. Their attempts to breach her were unsuccessful and they eventually gave up, but they believed that one day her mysteries would be revealed. At the opposite end of the room was another door, the party crept, inside where they saw a pile of bones. Fin believed the coast was clear and strolled right up to the bones, when suddenly he felt something hovering above him. He leaped back as a huge gelatinous ooze splat down at his feet! Inches away from death by osmosis, Fin was already in love with this place, he wanted to know more! The party ventured down winding stairs and opened a door, when their olfactory senses were assaulted by a horrendous odor. . . .To be continued. . . [[Battle of Land's End (the 1st)|Battle of Land's End (the 1st)]]